The Marauder Civil War
by Kavi the Marauder
Summary: Kavi wants to know a dark secret that the Princesses of Equestria don't want him to know. When his curiosity takes him back in time where he has to go through a whole civil war, will he be able to get back or die in the past? Rated M for gore, guts, blood and a whole lot of cursing
1. Chapter 1

**Now, I am going to start this new story a friend of mine gave to me. It's a thought and then it became reality. So, I basicly told my friend that I'll write it when I was done. I don't need OC's in this one, I have plenty. I really only needed one and I promised my other friend to put Fireblaze in so yeah. I am still doing the crossover story but this might be a spoiler to the last story. Enjoy though!**

Kavi walked around the halls of the palace angered and bored. His form was a black coat with hints of white along with his tail and mane.. His fiery red eyes showed his anger as his cutie mark was really simple for him. His cutie mark showed a black Phoenix shield but with two muskets crossed which was unusual for most ponies. His hooves were lined with a dark blue as there was a star with rainbow colors on his chest glowing with his life force.

Ever since he fought Sias and killed him, he was stuck here for a certain amount of time. His normal form was too injured to be livable so he had to be turned into an Alicorn which made him angry. It was like someone giving you a makeover when you really don't need it. Celestia and Luna were kind but Kavi wasn't like them where he accepted whatever they gave him. He wanted to earn it instead.

"This is an outrage," Kavi muttered

"Why couldn't they just leave me to be a floating orb instead of this?" he continued

Kavi found no fun around the palace, being raised and experienced violence was like his blood. For his whole life he saw people fight, die, beg and scream in agony from war. He was used to it so much that it made his veins feel cold.

"Isn't there something to do around here?" he groaned

Kavi walked into the archives as he looked throughout the history of Equestria from its beginning to now. Kavi frowned, too much peace around and hardly any conflict. Sure there was Discord but he was dead, Chrysalis is weak and Nightmare Moon is pretty much gone. But when Kavi came to a certain point, it was blank, it was before the present and it was blank like nobody wanted to write in it.

"Why is this blank?" he asked himself

"Finding anything amusing?" a voice called out

Kavi closed the book as he turned to see Celestia but didn't say anything.

"I see you are curious of our history," Celestia said once again

"Yeah, not like mine," Kavi muttered

"Well I hope you get comfortable around here, it's a magical place after all,"

Kavi watched Celestia leave as he turned back to the book and wondered why it was blank. He took it with him as he went into the room he was given and using his magical powers that he got the hang of quickly, he tried to find an answer.

"Come on," he muttered

The book still was blank, Kavi gave up as he looked for a spell that could maybe give this book an answer but he only came upon a time spell.

"I guess things are left unwritten for a reason," Kavi muttered

When he turned around, he heard writing as he turned back to see a pen writing on the book with no magic affecting it. He looked around and no one was near and he didn't sense anyone coming so he watched in awe. The pen wrote a simple question as if trying to talk to Kavi.

"_Who are you?" it wrote_

The pen placed itself down as Kavi used his magic to control it and write an answer for it.

"Kavi," he wrote

The pen then was controlled by the unknown force as it replied to him.

"_What year is it?"_

"A thousand years since the beginning,"

"_Where are you?"_

"The palace in Canterlot,"

"_What are you?"_

Kavi seemed enthralled by this as he had never seen something like this. It was like someone was trying to communicate to him from the past.

"A Marauder is what I'm called, you?" Kavi wrote wondering

"_Same, I'm your ancestor," it replied_

Kavi's eyes twitched as it wrote that. There was no way that his ancestors were communicating with him, it was outrageous.

"What year is it there?" Kavi wrote

"_Five hundred years before the present," _it wrote

"What is going on and why is this book blank?"

"_Its filled with secrets nobody should know about than the princesses, you need to know. It is a dark history here, full of war and it is not good. If you want to know so badly, then answer," it wrote_

"I want to know," Kavi wrote

"_Then the knowledge you shall have," it wrote as the book glowed_

The book shook as a mysterious beam came and sucked Kavi in along with a loud boom. This alarmed the castle as Royal guards busted in finding nothing but a blank book and a pen but no Kavi. They searched but no luck as they went straight to Princess Celestia to report.

"Anything?" Celestia asked

"There is nothing there your Highness. Nothing but a pen and a blank book," the first guard said

"A blank book?" the princess questioned

"A blank book with no title or anything written on it," the guard answered

The Princess was confused, what would a blank book be doing there. Then the thought hit her, it was not possible but it looks like it was.

"Seal off the archives and get the Mane six here right away!" Celestia ordered as they saluted and went off

The Princess feared that something bad was going to happen. A history meant not to be released.

**Where Kavi is**

Kavi groaned as he woke up as there was a whole lot of firing along with yells and screams. Kavi looked around to see humans firing at each other but they weren't completely human as Kavi could tell they were Marauders. They were firing at another side of Marauders as ponies were running everywhere hoping to get out of the danger.

"Where am I?" Kavi gasped

"Heyo boy! It looks like my time travel spell worked!" a Marauder who looked old yelled as he helped Kavi up

Kavi noticed he wasn't an Alicorn but human with some Union soldier like clothing.

"Where am I?" he asked again

"A civil war in Equestria! Something the princesses would not share! We caused it and now we're going to finish it! FIRE AT THAT BRIGADE!" the old Marauder yelled

"What does this have to do with us?" Kavi asked confused

"Because we inhabited Equestria two hundred years ago." The old one said as Kavi paled

**Interesting? Read and review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter and so let's go!**

**Equestria (500 years earlier)**

Kavi duck under all the gun shots that were happening as bodies fell to the ground of men young and old.

"What is going on here!?" Kavi yelled

"A Civil War boy! Some rebs want to take over the whole planet than share it." The old Marauder retorted

A bullet flew by Kavi's head as he ducked under a barricade.

"Here, take this!" the Marauder said throwing Kavi a gun

Unlike a usual gun, it was slightly different as it shot plasma shots. Most of the men fighting had one shot guns that had to recharge but they were devastating when they hit. Whole limbs would be disintegrated, broken, blown off or burned beyond healing. The gun Kavi held onto was a multi shot cartridge gun as it had about 15 shots with slightly less damaging plasma.

"So, you guys are protecting the ponies?" Kavi asked

"Yeah we are! Protecting the Princess too! She is skeptical about us though right now even when we swore allegiance to her. She can be a real pain," the Marauder said holding onto a cartridge gun as well

"You have no idea," Kavi laughed as he enjoyed the thrill of combat as he shot anybody within his range

**Equestria (Present)**

The Mane Six had arrived as quickly as possible as they had confused faces as to what was going on. There was no enemies, no war or anything disrupting harmony so why does Celestia need them?

"I called you here today because we have a problem, our new guest has sent himself back in time. Except….." Celestia paused almost not wanting to say the secret

"What is it?" Twilight asked her mentor

"Except, he has sent himself back to when a civil war took place," Celestia said with remorse of what happened those years ago

"Civil War? That was never….." Twilight began as Celestia covered her mouth with her hoof

"There was one…we didn't or I should say I didn't keep record of it. It was something I was ashamed of because of the many lives that died in that six year war. The Marauders came here 700 years ago to inhabit and grow. We agreed to share the planet as long as they deal with their own problems but years after…..some of them wanted to take it all," Celestia explained

"Take Equestria for themselves? How selfish!" Rarity exclaimed

"But a good number of them wanted to maintain the peace as they went into the war with each other. Brother against brother, friendships torn apart, families broken and history lost," Celestia added

"You mean they killed even their own loved ones?" Fluttershy asked

"Yes, they killed their own loved ones. Kavi has fallen into the year the war is coming to an end. We need to get him out but unfortunately, the only way to get back to the past is to use the old portal hidden in the ruins of the city," Celestia said

"The ruins of the city?" Pinkie Pie asked more confused

"Canterlot was a great city but when the war happened, it was turned to nothing. The old remains of the city are underground but there is a tunnel network that you can follow that will lead you there. Beware though, there are mutated beings under the ground that we have never seen." Celestia warned

"You can count on us!" Rainbow Dash saluted

"We'll buck em up al right," Applejack added

"Wait…..how are we supposed to get back?" Twilight asked being rational

"The Elements of Harmony are like a beacon, use them to get back. They will send you back to the portal. Fireblaze will accompany you on this quest," Celestia said finally as Fireblaze showed up

The ponies bowed as they headed off to another crazy adventure or rather….murderous one.

**In the past**

Kavi smashed the brains of a Marauder as he smacked the but of the rifle on the Marauders head. They were all human as he knew that that's how Marauder's loved to fight. Human.

Kavi shot a few more as a volley of fire hit the rebels. A whole line of them fell as the rest of them not wanting to get killed retreated.

"Their retreating! Victory is ours boys!" the old Marauder yelled as the forces yelled in their victory

Kavi didn't seem happy, knowing from experience, you don't celebrate a victory too early. He reloaded the rifle as the cartridges were colored blue filled with the plasma bullets inside.

"You there, you a mighty good fighter," a fellow soldier commented as he looked young

"Name and rank," Kavi replied sternly

The soldier was taken aback by Kavi's response as he said, "Private Frost, 1st Company,"

"Col. Kavi, lone wolf unless someone wants me in charge," Kavi replied shaking the soldiers hand with no salute

"You seem like a good soldier sir, I would like to have you as a commander," Frost replied saluting

The old Marauder came by as he looked at Kavi with interest.

"Colonel? Well, that's good for a young man like yourself. Everyone calls me 'rough' Scorch," Scorch said as Kavi shook his hand

A few soldiers were bringing back the bodies of the dead as a officer who, with the look of his uniform, was the leader of 1st Company.

"Well, Col. Kavi, you are now in charge of 1st Company. Make sure no one gets behind these trenches," Scorch said sternly as Kavi nodded but Scorch told him to follow

Kavi ran up to Scorch as Scorch led him through the positions towards the castle. It looked different as in a more older look. Two soldiers stood guard along with the Royal Guard as they opened the doors to the let the duo in. When they walked in, Kavi remembered the main hall as he saw Celestia who looked a lot younger than when he last met her.

"The area is secure?" Celestia asked

"For now, rebels are going to launch another attack," Scorch replied

"Who is the new officer? I've never seen him in your army," Celestia said looking at Kavi

Kavi took off his cap as he bowed showing his respect and stayed rather silent to think of a way to say his name but he decided to.

"Col. Kavi, new Colonel of 1st Company," Kavi answered

"A rather strange one you are, you seem…..familiar," Celestia said eyeing him

"_Because I am a guest in your damm palace," Kavi thought_

"I hope this war ends soon, it has cost the lives of many. Carry on general," Celestia said sighing

Both Scorch and Kavi bowed before leaving as Kavi seemed a little…..uncomfortable.

"You got something to say son?" Scorch asked

"No, I am worried how hard I'm going to kick the rebel asses," Kavi replied smirking

"You alone? Bold but stupid,"

"Except, one man can take a whole army with the skills I have,"

The two remained silent as they walked back to the fortifications. Kavi walked up to Frost who was watching the other side.

"Hows it going Frost?" Kavi asked

"Quite silent sir, their gearing up for another assault," Frost said as he looked through a set of binoculars

"What are we looking at?" Scorch asked

"50 pieces of cannon, about 5,000 coming at us head on and another 10,000 trying to get us in our flank," Frost reported

"How many do we have?" Kavi questioned

"80,000, split up of course. You control 500 men's lives. I want you to take 1st, 2nd, 3rd and 4th Company against that 10,000," Scorch said

"1 to 5?" Frost questioned his commander

"Accept you'll have the high ground and more cannons," Scorch retorted

Kavi nodded as Frost led him to the 1st Company as Kavi looked at them with distaste. They were nothing but of young, naïve, imbecile and ignorant bastards. They looked at Kavi as they really didn't care for their new commanding officer.

"You sicken me already," Kavi muttered

"Who are you supposed to be?" one of the men asked clearly hot headed

"I'm your new officer and I'm taking you to hell," Kavi retorted as they flinched from his aggression

"You want us to fight?" another questioned

"You haven't fought?" Kavi replied looking at the soldier straight in the eye

"No, we are just picket duty, the most we ever fought were just one day of battling. It was a bad one too," the soldier replied

"Well, get your asses off the ground and get moving! I want you to go up against those rebels right now!" Kavi ordered as they grabbed their stuff and weapons

**Equestria (Present)**

The Mane Six were at the Temple of the Sisters as they looked around with a map Celestia provided them. They looked behind rubble, statues and whatever they saw as Fluttershy backed up into a brick as it slid in and the rest of the bricks fell.

"AH!" Fluttershy yelled as she realized it was only bricks

There was a cloud of dust as the ponies coughed but when it cleared…..a tunnel going downwards was revealed.

"You ready girls?" Twilight asked as they all nodded

"Let's get Kavi back," Rainbow Dash added as they went inside

"I can't see a thing," Rarity complained

"Here," Pinkie Pie said as their necklaces lit up making it easier to see

Something moved as the girls looked where it moved but it already disappeared. There were metal clinks and clanks as the ponies looked around.

"Hello?" Fluttershy yelled out

The response was a snarl and a hiss as the ponies grouped together.

"Let's stay calm girls, they're probably territorial. They might resort to reasoning," Twilight urged as something moved quickly

"What is that?" Applejack asked

Twilight lit her crown brighter as the creature appeared, she only got a glimpse of a silver steel, quadruped, reptilian, creature as it moved away.

"We're not alone," Rainbow Dash said as she didn't know something was creeping up behind her

Rainbow Dash turned on instant and kicked whatever creature was behind her as she kicked the creature Twilight saw in the jaw as he snarled at Rainbow. He had blue eyes with a raptor/alien head. It had a really long tail with spikes and a sharp end. Four legs with razor sharp claws and razor sharp teeth. It looked like it had eye flaps as it covered its eyes looking at Rainbow Dash.

"Must be thermal vision," Twilight analyzed

"They can see our heat?" Rarity asked

"Yes, these are amazing creatures, but I do hope they aren't hostile," Twilight replied

The creature screeched at them as it ran off making clinks and clanks against the ground.

**So what do you guys think? Good? Well, I am personally liking it! Thanks ya'll and I hope you keep reading this! Next post will be with my other story, thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for taking so long guys but I needed a friend to look at this. Alright here you go.**

The ponies stood in silence as there was more than just one of those things. They looked around to find tons of them walking around glaring and seething their teeth at them.

"Well girls, it looks like this may be our end," Twilight said sadly

"But we ain't dead yet," Fireblaze retorted

"Fireblaze is right, we need to fight our way out," Rainbow Dash replied

"How?" Fluttershy said scared

"HEY! Over here! Help me!" a voice yelled

All seven of them turned their heads to see a pony in distress being surrounded by five of the creatures. Reacting quickly, the mane six used their powers to scare them off as they hissed at them showing their razor sharp teeth.

'Looks like we are going to have to fight them," Fireblaze said

**700 years ago**

The fighting was hard as men were falling everywhere where Kavi stepped. He led 1st Company into a hill and they set up their entrenchments, cannons and battlements. 2nd Company arrived a minute later along with the rest. About 2,000 defenders against 10,000 offenders. They marched right at the hill as the men waited, most armed with one shot rifles and some with cartridge rifles. Kavi was armed with a cartridge rifle, a sword and a prototype rifle that he only had. It was a semiautomatic rifle which gave Kavi the advantage of letting loose more rounds than his opponents. It was lighter than any of the rifles Kavi knew of and it took any type of ammunition. The only problem it had was every so often, it would not fire because of a heat problem. In other words, it jammed after every 60 rounds.

"Wait for them," Kavi said steadying the anxious, trigger happy men

The men were anxious to fire at the opposing side but with a range of a mile away, waiting was the best option. The guns themselves could reach up to half of mile and the cannons beyond that but being conservative was the main objective.

Then the sudden sound of flying was heard as Kavi turned his head around to see Marauders coming right at the opposing side but in their true form. The opposing side opened fire on the airborne as some fell down dead but they fired back shooting beams of energy wrecking the lines of the group. The airborne retreated when too many were being lost to the heavy fire. A single Marauder laid on the floor barely a foot away from the entrenchments as the men grabbed him and brought him in. He was heavily wounded with broken wings and plasma burns around his side. The medics got to work as he reported his findings.

"They have heavy guns on them this time... 20 Zeppelins ready to hammer the castle from the side," the Marauder reported

(A/N:Naming my cannons whatever I could think of)

"Those cannons will destroy the castle entirely! Not even magic can stand that firepower," a nearby sergeant exclaimed

"How powerful?" Kavi questioned

"It'll go through ten feet of steel and concrete with one shell alone. Twenty of those will blow the castle apart," the sergeant answered

"Then that's why we have to stop them here and not let them get any closer than where they are. What time is it?" Kavi retorted

"2200 hours sir," a private replied (10 P.M.)

"We'll blow those cannons up tonight, get me a raiding party. We're going to kill them in their sleep," Kavi ordered

Within twenty minutes, a full raiding party of one hundred men were ready and armed. Kavi led them sneakily through the field as it was so dark that you couldn't see anything five feet in front of you. The followed Kavi as his eye's were used to the pitch blackness making him like a owl hunting for prey. The lookouts were stationed right in front of the camp while everyone else was asleep. After getting so close where they were a hundred yards away, Kavi stopped as the soldiers did too some bumping into the person in front of them.

"No guns, swords or knives," Kavi told them as they put their rifles on their backs and drew their melee weapons some using bayonets like knives

The first lookout was stationed right in front as his buddy was with him scowling at what he saw. The lookout seemed old, with a white beard, round cheeks and a round nose. His eyes grey and missing some teeth. The second one was young, inexperienced, flat cheeks, sharp nose, blue eyed, and having all his teeth.

"I can't see crap out there," the second lookout muttered

"Stop your whining and just look, that's what were called anyway," the first one retorted

"When are we going to be in the front lines?" the second one asked

"As soon as you stop your whining!" the first one yelled

"I'm getting a drink,"

The second lookout went to one of the nearby trees taking out a canteen and drinking from it.

"Nothing better than homemade stuff," he complimented before two hands grabbed him and twisted his neck, snapping it in the process

The first lookout heard the sound of a thump as he checked it out, he saw the dead body of his friend before a knife plunged into his skull through his face and slid out. The lookout fell to the ground dead.

"Alright, gather as much explosives and blow those cannons up," Kavi ordered

The men went to work making sure the enemy was asleep before putting the explosives near the cannons. In less than a few minutes, all the explosives were piled up as Kavi and the men moved away from the camp. Kavi grabbed one of the rifles the soldier had as he fired at the pile, igniting the fuse, and the whole array of cannons blew sky high as soldiers ran everywhere in panic from the sudden explosion.

"Good work men, that'll make them think," Kavi complemented as men hurriedly try to put out the enormous fire spread through the camp

**700 years later**

The creatures attacked, using a odd way of attacking. They crawled on the walls and attacked with their tails. Twilight put up a shield that blocked the tails from them as one of them went straight at them. Fireblaze tackled it as they rolled for dominance of the battleground. The creature landed on top as it tried to bite Fireblaze and kill him as Fireblaze had to push the creature away. A bolt of magic sent it off him as it hissed at its attacker.

Twilight glared at the attacker as it circled around her.

"Smart for a animal," Twilight said as it tried to pounce on her

Twilight shot another bolt of magic as it hit the creature square in the chest and sent it flying against the wall. Another attacked the other mane six as Fireblaze set it on fire, it screaming a ear splitting shriek as it burned. The others retreated as Fireblaze walked over to the creature Twilight incapacitated.

"Strange ones they are," Rarity muttered

The pony stopped crying as it looked at them in hungry eyes. It twisted and jerked as its body changed having blade like claws and three hideous jaws.

"Great, we're getting attacked by two different creatures," RD complained

The downed creature suddenly jumped up as it pounced the mutated pony.

"What the heck are those things?" Fireblaze questioned

"I read them somewhere, their classified but I got a name. The steel creatures are called Ravagers and the mutated pony is called a harlequin. Two very different predators that don't like each other. Ravagers take a straightforward attack and rush their target in numbers while the harlequin uses knowledge and stealth to lure its prey," Twilight explained

"It would've ben helpful if yous jus' told us earlier," Applejack replied

The two creatures fought as it was a battle of instincts. The Ravager dodging the claws of the harlequin but using its tail like a whip to smack the harlequin. The harlequin grabbed the tail and threw the Ravager into the wall. The Ravager growled as it pounced on the harlequin, two sword like wrist knives came out of its claws as it tried to stab the harlequin.

The harlequin moved to the side as it hit the Ravager off of it. Then the Ravager clung to the ceiling as it hissed. It shot shards out of its back at the harlequin as the harlequin blocked them but with blood trickling down them. Then the Ravager pounced on the harlequin again but used its tail to wrap around the harlequins neck. the harlequin dug its claws into the side of the Ravager's metallic skin as a little blood trickles down.

The Ravager removed its flaps showing its blue eyes as it growled at the harlequin from face to face. The harlequin took this to its advantage as it cut off the tail of the Ravager, black blood spilling from it. The Ravager raised its claw and stabbed the harlequin in the head through the brain killing it instantly. Then it ripped out its head as it smashed it into the ground, brain matter splattering everywhere. The Ravager fell to the ground weak, disoriented and bleeding.

"Come on, we gotta keep moving girls," Twilight said

The ponies approached the a big, hall like room... then they heard someone crying... they could see a mare, sitting in the center ,and crying in her hooves... Rarity approached her to ask what has happened and why she is crying... but when she got close enough to put a hoof on ponies shoulder, it changed... long claws emerged from what once were hooves, and it made a swift attack, showing it's three jaws... Rarity hardly had anytime to react except when Applejack bucked the pony.

"Thank you Applejack," Rarity said relieved

"No prob," Applejack replied

The harlequin got up as it was ready to attack the seven of them as Twilight shot a bolt of magic at it making it fall back to get away. Then a portal enveloped it as it was gone, but with a portal in place.

"Hey look, the portal!" Fireblaze exclaimed

"Let's jump in it!" Pinkie said

"Let's go!" Rainbow added as they all jumped in

Then a group of harlequins were down the hall as the rest of them jumped in. The portal closed before any of the harlequins could get in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Another wonderful chapter that I did. Now, Rainbow Dash, DISCLAIMER!**

**RD: Kavi doesn't own My Little Pony or Fireblaze. They go to their respected owners.**

**700 years ago**

All seven of the ponies landed on the ground as they landed on top of each other.

"Ow, someone get off me," Fireblaze said on the bottom

"Sorry," Twilight apologized but when she looked up, a rifle was pointing at her or well, at all of them

"What are you seven doing here? The whole place was to be evacuated," the soldier said putting his gun down

"We came from the portal, we're here to save Kavi," Twilight replied

"The colonel? He's over there," the soldier said pointing to a camp

The seven ponies walked over to where Kavi was as he was busy focusing on a map and marking details. A blur of colors caught his eye as he looked and frowned.

"The minute I'm gone, you all look for me. Looks like we ain't going home because we're stuck here," Kavi told them not bothering to know why they came

"There's a way back," Rarity replied

"I know there is, but we're not going to leave this men behind. I'm going to change history like it should be," Kavi retorted as he gave the map to a messenger

"How should it be written?" Rainbow retorted

"By both sides," Kavi replied as there was yelling outside

Kavi ran out along with the seven as they saw a mass of bodies coming their way. Frost came to Kavi holding his weapon ready.

"Their coming right at us sir, that's the second biggest attack I've seen," Frost reported

"Wait till they're in range and let em' have it," Kavi ordered as Frost nodded

Cannons started to fire into group as rebs fell down dead or wounded. The rest didn't even flinch as they kept moving forward. After at least 200 yards were walked, the soldiers opened fire on the rebels as more fell down. Then the rebels fired a volley at the company as several men died or got wounded thankfully because of the entrenchments. Another volley from the defenders hit the offense as rebs fell down like sticks against the wind. The rebels fired their volley back as a few defenders were blown backwards.

"Hold the line!" an officer yelled

The cannons then fired their scatter shot or grape shot two whole lines fell to the overwhelming power. The rebels were only a few hundred yards away as the first set of entrenchments fired right into them, their shots hitting flesh as body parts were shot off. Men screamed in agony as they fell or just dropped dead. As soon as the rebels got to 1st Company, there was a massive battle of hand to hand. 2nd Company waited as their own men were in the blob of fighting. Cannons still fired as men from both sides of the fighting were blown to pieces as men nearby fell to the ground from the shockwave. More rifles fired as at that close of a range, one shot could kill three or four men at once.

The ponies could not think of anything like this. Not even Discord was this evil as war was itself. Just watching this made them nauseous and some puked. Kavi frowned at the fighting, he approached one of the cannoniers as he whispered an order. The cannonier nodded as he ordered all the cannons to use grapeshot right into the mass. All 39 cannons fired as more than half of the fighting men were torn down. Then an order was given for 2nd Company to fire as they fired. Anybody who was smart laid on the ground as the shots passed over them. In several minutes, nothing was left of the men. The survivors rised 2nd Company moved on them, the survivors of both sides aimed at each other before a volley of fire tore right through them. A wave of red fell on the ground as the black stood over them.

(A/N: Defender's uniforms are black and rebel uniforms are red)

After the remaining red fell to the ground, another wave of red came slowly at the defenders except this time, cannons fired from their camp at the defenders. The defenders hunkered down in the trenches to not get hit with one of the devastating shells. The second line and survivors were being battered as they retreated into their trenches while the rebel guns still fired. The defender's cannons fired back to go against the cannons as shells were lobbed from both sides destroying the ground they hit.

"Save your ammunition!" an officer yelled as the cannons stopped firing from the defenders side but the rebs still fired on

The defenders couldn't shoot or the shells would hit them as the rebel wave was only 500 yards away. Kavi saw this and frowned, there was no other choice but to fire at them from afar.

"Open fire on them! Give the second line supporting fire!" Kavi ordered

The other lines fired at the wave as red uniformed beings fell but not as many as last time when they were closer. The cannons fired as they had the same effect like last time but cannons alone do not win the battle. The rebel cannons then stopped firing as the second line finally got out of their trenches and fired. The volley did much more damage than the other volley's from the other lines. The wave of red was approaching fast as suddenly, the ground under them collapsed as a huge amount of men fell into it making a hole in the wave and causing others to stare in shock as 2nd Company kept the fire up.

"Charge!" a rebel yelled as a huge hollar of voices filled the wave as they then ran at the entrenchments

"Give em' hell!" a defender yelled as 2nd Company got out of their trenches and charged along with the remnants of 1st Company

More reds and blacks fell as within minutes...it was over. All that was left of the massive blob of hand to hand combat was...a massive amount of bodies. Groans and agonizing cries of pain were everywhere. A messenger approached Kavi as he saluted and gave the message.

"The main line drove the rebels off sir, the rebels are pretty much gone. Scorch wants an update on the situation. 5,000 casualties for the main line," the messenger said

"We lost about a few hundred, the rebs at least half their fighting force. They ran off," Kavi replied as men began to get the wounded

The messenger saluted and ran off. The ponies were in a state of shock and sadness from the battle.

"This is what happened?" Twilight asked

"Yes, and you kick us off right after the war ends," Scorch said as he approached them from nowhere

"How do you know?" Kavi asked amazed

"I've seen what happens next, this war was all for nothing. We fight, die and bleed and we get kicked out in return. 'For the betterment of your civilization and ours,' she says. Bleh, I might as well let the rebs blow that castle to nothing. I took a trip in the future and saw what happened, my own son dies in the final battle and she kicks us all off while most of us grieve for the loss of family. Despicable," Scorch answered as he motioned Kavi to follow

Frost was more shocked than anything as he just sat down on a rock and thought about what he had been doing all these years of war. He killed, murdered and savagely beaten his enemies and now...he gets to go nowhere now. He felt like he was a murderer, not a soldier...a murderer. What use of him now? What use of anybody?

"Is what you say true?" Kavi asked as he and Scorch were alone

"Yeah, its true. We go home after getting off this rock. I enjoyed it here and now, there are so many days before that event happens. I wanna change history, make so we dont have to leave, maybe even live here forever. That won't happen unless...the princess dies," Scorch said with a serious attitude

"You must be joking, there's no way your actually thinking of doing that, are you?" Kavi asked

"I do what I must for the betterment of my species...your species...you know what must be done," Scorch answered

"You're nuts, I may not like her but I'm not letting you kill her," Kavi replied

"You wanna be like this? You could be better? Think about it,"

"I told you, I ain't letting that happen." Kavi retorted

Scorch then pushed Kavi against the ground as the two struggled. Scorch placing his hands around Kavi's throat as Kavi kicked him off and got up.

"I'm not fighting you Scorch, don't have that rebel mindset," Kavi said

"The rebels were right, I'm going to lose my son and get kicked off this rock for my services. I'd rather have the planet myself!" Scorch yelled taking out a sword

Scorch swung as Kavi grabbed his arm and flipped him over. Kavi then had the sword in his hand and without pausing, he stabbed it in Scorch's arm before Scorch could pull out a gun. Blood flowed from the wound as Kavi stuck his own sword in Scorch's other arm.

"So then...that's how its going to be? You're going to let us struggle?" Scorch said getting weaker from losing blood

"I like where I am and that's how its going to be. I'm going to stop this war my way," Kavi said as he took out his rifle and aimed at Scorch's head

"I'll see you in the underworld,": Scorch said before Kavi fired causing everyone to jump from the camp

Kavi walked back as he had an angry scowl on his face.

"The general betrayed us, I got rid of him. I'm in charge now, get your packs because we're hitting the rebel capitol tonight," Kavi ordered as the men looked at each other but followed orders

**Scary huh? Scorch planning on killing Princess Celestia and that.**


	5. Chapter 5

**INow we near the ending, probably a few chapters more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's**

Fireblaze talked with one of the soldiers who was named Shock. He looked very young with small shoulders, small round nose, long legs, skinny, clean shaven, tan skinned, short black hair with a cap to cover it.

"So, you new to this?" Fireblaze asked

"Not as much as you," Shock replied cleaning his weapon

Silence.

"You killed before?" Fireblaze asked again

"Yeah, a ton, got at least a hundred kills every battle," Shock answered with a smirk

"How many battles?"

"At least a hundred, if you count small skirmishes and that. I'm a sniper, I pick off those who annoy anybody. Hit a guy from two miles away and he fell face first into the ground with a burn through his chest. I remembered killing a young guy who ran at me, I just simply waited and fired when he was at least fifteen feet away,"

"You aren't that type of guy for up close and personal are you?"

"No, I like to stay behind. I have a sole responsibility to watch everyone's backs. What brings you here? Fighting? Scared? Desperate for glory?" Shock questioned loading his weapon

"Travelled from the future, and here to get Kavi back. Orders and I ain't going to say no," Fireblaze replied

"Any goals if this war ends?"

"Be the best and fastest flyer,"

"Dream on, at the end of the day, we won't see each other," Shock retorted

"What do you mean?"

"One of us will die, its happened to all my friends. You may hate war and not like it but its the very thing all living things crave for. A craving that is fed and then put down for years but then reawakened later. Look, I got my job and I am damm well good at it," Shock answered

Fireblaze said nothing.

"What can you do?" Shock then asked

"Set things on fire," Fireblaze replied

"Makes sense, its your name," Shock said then grinned, "I know who could use you,"

Frost paced around the camp as it was sunset and nothing much happened.

"This is insane, rebels retreating, general is a traitor, ponies from the future that are now working on a way back, Kavi now in charge and now we got to attack a capitol. I joined and now I am with every single lazy soldier. 160,000 of us against 80,000 of them, pretty simple but except we are sieging and they have a defense," Frost muttered to himself

"You call us lazy but you're just like the rest of us, maybe even worse. You can't even hit half the stuff you fire at," a nearby soldier retorted

"At least I aint scared to die," Frost retorted back

Nobody said anything. Then a messenger came to Frost.

"Sergeant Frost, XIV Corps are coming in," the messenger said

"Sergeant?" Frost questioned

"You were promoted this morning," the messenger answered going off

Frost was puzzled but a little happy about his promotion as he saw a large mass of black uniformed men coming towards them. They set their camps close to the rest of the others as they now waited for the other few corps to get here.

"This is going to be bloody," Frost muttered knowing that these men were not afraid to kill the rebels

Kavi looked at the outline of the city that they were going to destroy. Manehattan, the captiol of the rebels, the very thing to destroy. A messenger came in saluting and then getting on to his message.

"Captiol is heavily defended sir, guns everywhere. All the rebels forces are spread out evenly to stop our advance," the messenger reported

Kavi drew some lines marking the defend points and put X's where the guns are.

"Any luck on the portal?" Kavi asked

"Portal will take a day," the messenger answered

"What's the news on the other corps?"

"XIV Corps just came in reporting that the III Corps is on their way. They also reported that there is a prison camp they destroyed and got another 30,000 men," the messenger answered

"Good, get some rest," Kavi said finally as the messenger left and he then formulated a plan as Frost came in

"Finally we are ending this war. What's the plan?" Frost asked

"We'll attack with the air units first and make them wreak as much havoc as they can on the defenses, when they distract and eliminated a quarter of those guns, then we'll send in the cannons to hammer the walls and blow another chunk out of the defenses. We'll attack at four points," Kavi started drawing arrows from four corners of the city map

"One issue, how do we get in that easy? They'll expect us," Frost retorted

"The answer to that is nighttime, when the moon is at its fullest," Kavi responded as the sun fell and the moon rose showing its bright, white light

"Midnight," Frost whispered looking

"Exactly, tonight's the night the war ends. Get the message to the men to get ready," Kavi ordered as Frost nodded and ran out

Kavi watched the moon as time passed

Men were arming themselves as they said their last prayers, ate their feasts and drank whatever alcohol they had. Within an hour, all Corps were ready. Kavi walked up to the Corps commanders.

"It is sad to know Scorch is dead for being a traitor, I'm General Mclane," the commander of XIV corps introduced

"General Echo of III Corps," Echo introduced

"Finally, General Fives from V Corps," Fives said

"Why do they name you Fives?" Kavi retorted

"I have an obsession with the number five and my Corps is V," Fives explained

All three of them were skinny, old and wrinkly except for Echo who looked no more than 30 years old. They all wore full protective helmets as they hid their faces behind visors.

"We strike by midnight, move out!" Kavi yelled as the air units took off immediately

All Corps took their route to get to their respective positions.

"Any luck on the portal?" Fireblaze asked

"Not yet," Rarity replied

"This is taking too long, more lives will be lossed if we don't get this thing up and running soon," Rainbow Dash complained

"Dash, this takes time," Twilight retorted

Rainbow Dash huffed.

"Come on Dashie, why don't we have cupcakes to forget about this?" Pinkie said

"How are you going to bake cupcakes out here?" Fireblaze retorted

"Maybe she could use one of the ovens they had," Fluttershy said

"Thanks Fluttershy!" Pinkie exclaimed

"Pinkie, I doubt there will be an oven and even if there is, there will be gone by now unless..." Rainbow started to say before Pinkie ran off

"Sometimes I wonder what's in her mind," Rainbow muttered

"Sugar cube is jus' crazy," Applejack replied

"You can say that again," Rarity added

Twilight focused as she was able to get a connection back to the present. A small portal opened to reveal Celestia's image like looking through a mirror.

"Twilight? So you are successful?" Celestia asked

"We are...sorta," Twilight replied

"Sorta?"

"Things have changed, we need a portal back but Kavi refused to come back unless he finishes this war." Twilight explained

"Where is he now?" Celestia asked a little annoyed

"Going to Manehattan, he brought the whole army with him to finish the war," Twilight answered

Celestia sighed as she said, "Twilight, I can't stop Kavi and you can't either. I just hope he makes the right decision,"

Twilight nodded as then she had a question.

"Princess...if you dont mind me asking, why did you banish all the Marauders?" Twilight asked

"Because, one of my most trusted friends that was one of them...tried to kill me," Celestia answered

"Don't worry Princess, we'll get back as soon as we can," Rainbow interjected

"Good luck, all of you," Celestia said finally

**Dun dun duhhhhhhhhh! Epic war time! Next chapter will be very bloody and will take a while to type. Reviews please, thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Final chapter, bla bla bla. Enjoy!**

The eerie darkness of night wrapped around the land like a cloth as it was pitch black. The grass still as sticks with no wind howling across the plains. The silence that carried interrupted by the sounds of footsteps. The grass flattened by the very boots of the fighting men who will see their fate tonight.

The mass of men moved towards the direction of Manhattan in the silent night. It has been an hour as the men had made a journey of twenty miles and another couple of miles will be needed to get there. Officers led their groups as nobody spoke a single command for the fear of giving away their position. III Corps reached their destination first as they waited for their signal, IV Corps came next, then V Corps and lastly the XVIII Corps. The messengers moved along staying in the darkness as everyone was in position.

"Let the drones go," Kavi ordered

The sounds of creatures moving about sounded as hundreds of drones were sent at the city. Immediately, cannon fire came at the drones as they weaved their way towards the wall. They fired their plasma beams from their mouths as the wall started to crumble along with a couple of rebels. Only the sounds of gunshots were heard as drones dropped to the floor dead. The rest of the drones attacked what they could of the emplacements as explosions could be seen like fireworks.

"The drones did their job, break down that wall entirely," Kavi ordered

Cannons then roared from the positions near Kavi as they would make a normal man deaf or a hurt ear. The cannon shots rang across the field into the other parts of the wall at four corners, in a few hundred rounds, the walls were blowdown. Still the cannons fired as screaming was heard inside the city. Rebels ran to their positions to await the enemy and stay away from the deadly cannons. Kavi waved his hand as the cannons on his side stopped, then the rest stopped firing.

"My lord, they stopped firing," a rebel said watching the pitch black field closely

Swords were unsheathed as officers waited for the signal. Kavi looked at a messenger and nodded as the messenger took out his rifle and fired in the air signaling the order. At once, the officers pointed their swords towards the wall as a mighty yell broke through the silent night like a triumphant in an orchestra.

The rebels were confused as they saw no figures coming but heard the yell as the black uniformed men ran at the rebels. 120,000 yells going through the night as suddenly, the rebels saw their targets but before they could aim, cannons roared once more but into the city instead of the wall. The night became more unforgiving as rebels opened fire on their positions as scores of men fell but the rest ran inside the city and started to destroy it.

Shock was positioned on a hilltop with a group of snipers like himself as he aimed from his sights.

"Alright boys, let's give them their death wish," Shock said as snipers fired killing rebel defenders and picking off officers

Kavi awaited on his hilltop as he looked at the city and then looked back on his 40,000 men he had gotten acquainted to in just one day.

"Whether we die or live, this day will be remembered, forward!" Kavi yelled as another yell rang across the field

Kavi ran at the now destroyed wall as some men near him were shot down, their body parts blown off or their bodies just plopping on the ground. He saw a trench as he took his prototype rifle he modified himself and jumped in. Two rebels backed up as they were reloading before they were blasted with the semi-automatic weapon. A rebel came running at Kavi with his bayonet as Kavi sidestepped and grabbed the bayonet, pulled it out of the rifle and stabbed it in the rebels heart as blood spilled out like a fountain. The rebel fell dead as Kavi let the bayonet stick and went down the trench.

Frost jumped in the same trench Kavi did as he held a sword, and he stabbed the first man he saw right when he jumped in. He quickly slashed another who was from behind as a cut appeared covering his whole face and he plopped to the ground. A officer charged at Frost as he dodged the stab and slashed the officer's hand off as it spurted blood and he stared at it in horror. Frost finished the poor man by decapitating him. A gunshot was heard as he turned around to see a rebel plop down and he looked to where Shock was giving a salute and moving into the city.

Kavi moved on into the city as he hit a door down and shot two rebels who were hiding inside as he went upstair and killed another two who were shooting at the men down on the road. A few soldiers rushed in and took sniping positions as Kavi went downstairs to continue the assault. A cannon explosion knocked him off his feet as he moved away from the main road.

"It's been too damn long since I have been in war," Kavi muttered as his arm was bleeding and he patched it up

A soldier slumped next to Kavi as hails of shots flew past him. Kavi stuck to his cover like a shield as he peered through the side and saw a line of rebels holding their own against the assault. They were all young and their faces reminded Kavi of all the lives that could've been lost if he hadn't done this. Their faces disappeared into clouds of blood as a cannon shot hit them directly sending their guts and bones spraying the area around them. A destroyed leg landed next to Kavi as Kavi tipped his cap to give the dead men a salute and moved forward.

Shock took a look away from his scope as he saw what war could really do to a race. The city was in flames and he could hear gunfire and screams from their. He looked through his scope again as he picked off a few more targets, reloaded and fired at more targets. He finally stopped firing as he would not get anymore fighting staying back. He grabbed his rifle and then ran towards the city occasionally running past dead bodies and then looking at them before moving forward again.

Frost fired his gun until it stopped firing as he had to grab a nearby rifle of a dead ally because of the trigger finger he had. He hit half as much as he shot which made him feel worthless like what that soldier told him. He aimed down his sights and aimed at an officer who was going to lead a charge, squinted and fired. The officer clutched his chest before falling as a group of 100 rebels charged at Frost and a group of 100 men. They all charged at each other as there was clubbing, beating, kicking, shooting and biting. Frost kneed a man in the groin and stabbed his bayonet through his neck before pulling it out and going to the next fighter.

Shock was running as shells exploded everywhere, he almost got hit by some as he stumbled but got his footing. He kept running as he saw a house where some survivors of both sides who were too damn scared to fight were in there beckoning him to come. Shock sprinted as he dove right when a shell exploded behind him and he made it in but a searing pain in his leg got his attention. He looked down to find that his leg had a piece of shrapnel in it as the men grabbed him and tried to help him.

"Get it out!" Shock yelled at them

Shock grabbed a sock to bite on as one rebel pulled the shrapnel out and it coursed through Shock's leg like wildfire. Shock bit the sock and screamed in pain as he never had been hit before. He was scared like all these men as the rebel pulled it out and a fellow soldier treated the wound. His treatment was the only thing they knew about medical, which was take a whole glass of alcohol and pour it on the wound as it burned like fire.

"I'll kill ya all if ya didn't save my life," Shock muttered

"Well, we'll all die," a rebel retorted

"At least this war ends," a union man replied

(I'm saying union for the good Marauders because I have really nothing else to call them)

"A bloody war," all the men muttered

Shock felt like he was home as these men had similar feelings he had.

Frost hit the last man who stood in his way as he knocked him down and fired into his face sending brain matter everywhere like a firework. Frost panted in exhaustion as he looked around to find that he and a few others were the only ones who survived in the whole fight. Frost sat down as he took his breath to look at the blood he spilled and the lives he killed. He felt a surge of pain in his side as he gripped it and felt liquid. He removed his hand and looked at it to find he had been cut and blood was on his hand. The other men who survived grabbed Frost and dragged him to the nearest ambulance before he would die of blood loss.

Shock moved upstairs with his rifle as he found most of the rebels (besides the ones inside who were cowards) moving towards the city center as they were being pushed back. He put his gun down as he limped to another window to get a better shot. He aimed and fired as he hit a man from a mile away. The man slumped to the floor with a burnt chest as he saw the black uniformed men he knew. There was more than he thought and they all ran at the rebels who ran away while those who stayed were cut down easily. Their blood filling the ground like wine. Shock put down his rifle as he watched the onslaught continue, luckily there were no civilians who were going to caught in the crossfire.

"That's it men! Make them pay and make them go to hell!" an officer yelled

Men yelled as they ran at the retreating WOB who were blocked by a regiment of Peacekeepers. The regiment fired at the group and the attacking Peacekeepers fired as the group of WOB was torn down easily. Not one WOB survived that group or make it out.

(A/N: Rebels will be called Word of Blood or WOB and the men Kavi is with are the Peacekeepers)

"Forward!" a Peacekeeper yelled as the Peacekeepers were demolishing the separated regiments of the WOB

The last Corps of the WOB moved to the center of the city as they waited for fate to laugh at them and meet their demise as at least a hundred thousand troops surrounded the WOB as they trembled in fear. The thought of dying was not their thought anymore, they lost and they knew it.

"We surrender," a officer yelped as the WOB dropped their guns at the same time

"What are your terms?" Kavi asked

"A safe journey home and no more killing," the officer replied

"Granted, you give us your guns though," Kavi replied smiling at the thought of no more war but he frowned

The WOB gave up their guns to the Peacekeepers as Kavi realized that even if he saved more lives, there was one thing that he could not stop. The banishment of his species, that was one thing he couldn't stop and he didn't mind anymore. He scene too much already, too much blood, too much gore than he needed. He had his answers and now, he wrote history. The Mane Six approached him.

"Portal is ready to go," Twilight said

"I ain't leaving, I can't leave these men behind," Kavi replied ignorantly

"We need to get back you know," RD complained

"Hell no, I aint going back, i like it here," Kavi retorted

Shy finally got angry for once as she went up to Kavi when he turned around and yelled in his face with "the stare."

"You are ignorant! I say you are ignorant to come here and try to change history and yet not go back! Look at these people who died, good or bad or even neutrel! You sicken me with every breath you take! How could you let them die and yet not go back where you come from. How do you feel!?" Shy said angrily as her stare made Kavi cower and nearby soldiers run away in fear

"O-Okay, i-i'll g-go b-back,:" Kavi said in fear as Shy calmed down

The seven of them had to drag Kavi back since he was so scare he didn't even move. RD grinned at Shy convinced Kavi her way very excellent and Kavi was scared shitless. They threw him into the portal as nobody stopped them with Shy's stare scaring even the bravest of men. They jumped in before it close.

The eight of them landed on the other side right when the portal closed. Kavi was now changed to his form as he was still scared. When they looked around, they noticed they were in the temple where they defeated the nightmare.

"I see you brought Kavi back," a voice said revealing the Princess walking towards them

"We have and he...is hyperventilating," Fireblaze said looking at the terrified Kavi mumbling to himself

"i'll be okay...I'll be okay...I'll be okay," Kavi mumbled rocking back and forth

The Princess sighed

"He'll be fine...in a day. You may leave now," she said

The seven of them gave their signature bows before leaving the Princess and Kavi...alone. Nothing else was said as it was night and Kavi still was muttering to himself, for the rest of the night.

**Pretty decent I say. Review and there will be a sequel!**


End file.
